The Itsy Bitsy Spider:the BoBo Chronicle
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Why is Ron so afraid of spiders? Join five year old Ron and his teddybear to find out.
1. Prologue

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider: the BoBo Chronicle"  
  
by: PsychoHaired (formerly known as ronsgf4ever)  
  
A/N~ A one shot. . . just a cute and cuddly story when Ron was a five year old. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. . .  
  
His hands began to sweat, all the color in his face drained. Ron gulped and backed away to the nearest wall in the common room breathing hard.  
  
"Ron don't be silly, we need to finish out assignment" Hermione  
chuckled.  
  
"Nuh- Uh you get that spider away from me" he said stubbornly.  
  
"Ron you're acting like a child!"  
  
"I'm NOT getting near that thing no matter what you say!" he said,  
still against the wall as far away from the little spider as possible.  
  
"I just don't understand why you're so afraid of them!"  
  
"I've already told you a thousand times Hermione!"  
  
Hermione put away her Transfiguration notes and placed the tiny arachnid in a jar.  
  
"Well, we're clearly not going to get this finished tonight" she sat  
next to him. "Why don't you show me what happened, I could use a  
laugh"  
  
"Very funny" he said coldly "All right I'll show you what happened. .  
. if you shut up about my 'childish fear' already!" he thought for a  
moment.  
  
"The incantation is Televidente Ron. . ."  
  
"I know that!" he said a bit annoyed. He waved his wand. "Televidente"  
  
A silvery substance sipped out of Ron's wand forming some sort of screen.  
  
A/N~ Ok I know this is short but hey. . . it's a prologue. Oh and this story will probably have just two chapters. Three tops. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Toddlers

Chapter 1- The toddlers  
  
We see a small toddler no bigger than five. With big blue eyes and a brilliant mop of red hair. He was dressed in maroon overalls dragging along a scruffy looking teddy bear across a very homely room, the Burrow's living room. Over by the couch we see two other little boys each of them around the age of seven, and both identical to the last freckle.  
  
"Knock it off Fred" said one of the twins.  
  
Fred, upon seeing his younger sibling puts on one of his more famous  
'evil' smiles. "Well, well, well . . . if it isn't Mr. Baby and his  
faithful sidekick BoBo" he taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone Fred or I'm telling" Little Ron said with his lower  
lip quivering.  
  
"Why do you still carry that thing Ickle Ronnikins" George began.  
  
"You big baby you're almost six!" Fred took BoBo away.  
  
"Give it back!" Ron's eyes began to water.  
  
"Here take it" Fred said.  
  
"You cry baby" George laughed.  
  
"Hey let's go play with dad's wand!" Fred said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" with that Fred and George scampered away.  
  
"C'mon BoBo, we don't need them" Ron told the teddy bear. He stared at  
the teddy bear curiously. "Hey great idea! Let's play Quidditch  
outside!" with this little Ron skipped away with BoBo in his hand.  
  
Ron ran outside. It was a beautiful day summer's day outside. The air  
was fresh and crisp and the sun was shining bright as the gnomes  
scampered across the yard.  
  
"Whoosh, whoosh . . . score!!!! Team Ron a gazillion other team  
none!!!" he looked at his stuffed bear.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be better with a broomstick" he blinked.  
  
"I can't use that one! It's Fred and George's"  
  
"Are you sure I wont get in trouble?" he stared at BoBo "All right!"  
  
Ron mounted Fred and George's toy broomstick and hovered a few inches above the green grass.  
  
"Whoa cool BoBo you should try this!" He hovered around in circles  
"It's so cool!"  
  
"What's cool?" Fred walked outside.  
  
"Hey that's ours!" George said behind Fred.  
  
"Get off it Ron!" Fred said.  
  
"How do I get down from this thing?" He started going faster.  
"Aaaarrrgghhh!!!" little Ron screamed.  
  
The broomstick was approaching the apple tree with increasing speed  
and going faster. It finally crashed against it breaking the toy in  
half.  
  
"Oooowww!!!" Ron cried.  
  
"Our . . ." Fred began.  
  
" . . . Broomstick" George finished.  
  
"YOU WRECKED IT" Fred and George screamed in unison.  
  
"Your gonna get it!" Fred took BoBo away.  
  
"Say goodbye to BoBo" George said.  
  
"MUUUUM!!!!" Ron cried.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran outside "What's wrong Ronald?" she asked quite alarmed.  
  
"Fred and George are gonna hurt BoBo!!!"  
  
"Boys! What have I told you about teasing your little brother!"  
  
"But . . ." George said.  
  
"No 'but's!"  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"Yeah Ron broke our broomstick!"  
  
"Oh boys, Ronald didn't mean to"  
  
"But mum!" Fred began.  
  
"Not a word more or its time out!"  
  
"Yes Mum" the both said gloomily.  
  
Little Ron grabbed BoBo tightly and went inside to the living room. He sat by the fireplace.  
  
"Don't worry BoBo I won't let anything happen to you" he hugged BoBo  
tighter.  
  
Fred and George were scheming across the room.  
  
"Boy is he gonna get it" said George.  
  
"Yeah, it's not fair" Fred protested.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Are you thinking . . ."  
  
". . .What I'm thinking?" Both twins cracked identical evil smiles.  
  
Ron was still hugging BoBo as if trying to comfort him. Fred and George sneaked closer and poked Ron's teddy bear with their dad's wand. BoBo grew warmer and started shaking.  
  
"Huh?" He stopped hugging the bear.  
  
BoBo started to get bigger and grew eight long hairy black spider legs.  
  
"Aaaarrrgghhh!!!" he let go of BoBo.  
  
The teddy bear's head popped off soon to be replaced by a giant spider head with several eyes.  
  
Ron was crying. The BoBo spider scuttled towards Ron and shot webbing all over him. Then it crawled on top of him wrapping him more in the web.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aww Ron you poor thing" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. . ." Ron said getting annoyed again.  
  
"You were so cute at five years old"  
  
Ron's ears turned to a brilliant shade of crimson. "Let's just get this thing over with" he gulped and grabbed the jar.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N~ That's it! Review please! 


End file.
